1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for setting of an object detection function of detecting an object within a video image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists a monitoring system utilizing an object detection function for detecting and recognizing an object within a video image by image processing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-125744 discusses a method for detecting and distinguishing a human object from a small animal as a menacing target, by comparing the size (number of pixels) of a detected object with a threshold value set in advance.
However, depending on an object that should be detected, sometimes it may become difficult to detect the object.
For example, in a case where a standing height is set for detecting a human object, sometimes troublesome conversions in consideration of optical characteristics of cameras, such as zoom magnification, may be needed.
Further, for example, in a case where a camera is installed on a ceiling, it may become difficult to detect a particular human object based on a standing height, depending on an installed position of the camera or an imaging direction.